¿Dónde estás corazón?
by Yoriko-chan Koi
Summary: Sin darme cuenta había acabado con la relación, había acabado con mis acciones algo que por años tu habías querido retener y cuidar. Yo junto a mi estupidez habíamos jugado contigo. Perdón.


**¿Dónde estás corazón?**

-¿Su pudiera tener otra oportunidad, me la darías?– te pregunte casi en susurros.

Me sonreíste con nostalgia y pena, era clara la respuesta sin embargo no querías hacerme daño, solo niegas con la cabeza y fijas tu mirada sobre mí, quieres llorar al igual que yo pero ninguno de los dos lo hace.

-Lo siento…

-Bueno, supongo que es porque siempre fui un tonto pero no me rendiré, ya sabes, soy un héroe– trate de darte mi mayor sonrisa pero el dolor era demasiado profundo, era imposible engañarnos. Te acercaste a mí y en un silencioso "_Gracias por todo_", me distes un beso en la mejilla y te alejaste corriendo.

Solo te observe desde lejos, sintiendo como un pedazo de mi ser se marchaba de mi lado y todo por mi culpa, por tratar de jugar con dos vidas perdiendo a la mas importante. Detienes tus pasos al estar cerca de tu acompañante que te ha estado esperando mientras conversábamos, te recibe con un abrazo y una sonrisa, haciendo que te sonrojes y le devuelves el gesto; tu sonrisa, tan bella como siempre. Hace mucho tiempo ya no sonrío, ahora solo lo hago cuando te recuerdo o cuando te veo feliz con _él_.

Sabes, mi vida sigue igual como antes que te conociera, ando con el mismo grupo de amigos y saliendo con cualquier chica que se pone en bandeja para mí, pero ninguna como tú, claro, tu no eres ninguna chica ni mucho menos igual que otras personas, eres único e inalcanzable.

Desde el primer día que llegaste a la escuela llamaste totalmente mi atención, o mejor dicho de todos, eras tan delicado -que hasta parecías niña-, tan educado, tan inocente pero a la igual muy antisocial, ese era mi mayor obstáculo ¿Cómo el chico más popular se acercaría al joven recién llegado y para el colmo, poco social? Pero nunca me rendí, siempre estaba yo tratando de llamar tu atención, invitándote a unirte a mi grupo de amigos o acompañándote a tu casa_. _

_-"Eres un acosador"_, me decían todos, yo los ignoraba, a mí solo me importaba tu opinión. Habías cambia mi vida por completo.

Hasta que llegó por fin ese día, que por primera vez me mostraste una sincera sonrisa, una por la cual siempre había soñado e imaginado pero que era simplemente inexplicable. Sin embargo, siempre había sido demasiado impulsivo y no pude aguatarme más y te besé. No sé si lo sentiste, pero mis piernas empezaron a temblar, tal vez con el miedo que te alejaras de mi o que salieras corriendo, pero no fue así, por el contrario, dejaste caer tus cuadernos, te abrazaste con fuerza de mi camisa y te pusiste de puntillas para acercarnos más, no pude creerlo en ese momento, tu me estabas correspondiendo, era feliz. Ya al separarnos vi tus mejillas demasiado acaloradas. Me mostraste otra sonrisa y me abrazaste con fuerza. Desde ese momento te quise solo para mí.

A las dos semanas aceptaste salir conmigo, ser pareja. Estaba sumamente feliz y deje que se notara, y como siempre la noticias van y vienen, en un día toda la escuela sabia de nuestra relación. Me empecé a ganar a más enemigos por el motivo que alguien como yo, estaba con alguien como tú. Ese fue una causa de nuestra primera discusión, en la cual, como en muchas de nuestras peleas terminábamos en la cama, besándonos y diciéndonos que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

Si hubiera sabido que después de eso nada volvería a ser lo mismo y que yo sería el único responsable de nuestro rompimiento, me hubiera alejado de ti y te hubiera ahorrado el dolor.

Estuvimos alrededor de cuatro años, tiempo en la que la mayor parte terminabas sufriendo por mi incompetencia, pero siempre me terminabas perdonando, volvías a confiar en mi y siempre te defraudaba. Pero todo llega a su límite y no pudiste más.

Sin darme cuenta había acabado con la relación, había acabado con mis acciones algo que por años tu habías querido retener y cuidar. Yo junto a mi estupidez habíamos jugado contigo. ¿Recuerdas a la jovencita de intercambio, la vietnamita de piel trigueña? En el poco tiempo que había llegado a la escuela, se había acercado demasiado a mi, nos habíamos vueltos muy amigos y a ti eso no te molestaba, es mas, te alegraba que yo pudiera ayudarla como te había ayudado a ti cuando recién habías llegado a la escuela, eras tan inocente y yo tan idiota.

-Ten cuidado Alfred– me dijo una vez Francis, su voz sonaba tan seria e inusual a la de él- Si te acercas más a ella, jugaras con él y lo perderás.

-¡No digas tonterías! Solo la ayudo con lo de escuela, a mí no me gusta, tu sabes perfectamente por quien ando loco– le mostré una sonrisa burlona tratando de dispersar el tema.

-Aunque nunca en mi vida eh estado de acuerdo con el francés, es cierto, le harás mucho daño si sigues con esto y si eso pasa ¡Te juro que vendré de donde este y te mataré, Jones!– escuche como Arthur, mi mejor amigo, golpeaba su escritorio y me miraba con furia.

-¡Ya basta!– explote y voltee a verles- Ya me cansé de escuchar sus sermones tontos, yo y el estaremos bien – y sin mas, agarré mi mochila y salí cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Nunca me puse a pensar que ellos siempre tuvieron la razón, pero ahora no me puedo disculpar con ninguno de los dos, uno ahora está en su país natal y el otro comparte su vida contigo.

En una de nuestras tantas discusiones en la escuela, hicimos un gran escándalo que casi se nos va de las manos, al fin de las clases trate de disculparme pero tu solo te escabulliste, tiempo después me enteré que te habías ido con Arthur. La cólera se apoderó de mi y millones de ideas se me vinieron a la mente. Me sentí engañado y sobre todo traicionado por quien consideraba mi amigo. Y en un mejor momento no pudo aparecer _ella_, la jovencita trato de darme su apoyo y su amistad pero yo sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir, y acepte. Terminamos enredándonos en mi casa, en la misma cama que te había prometido amor eterno ¿Pero ahora tu estabas con Arthur, no? Que equivocado estaba. A las horas tu llegaste hasta la puerta de mi casa queriendo arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, acompañado por el inglés. Pero nunca te imaginaste que la que te iba a recibir sería ella con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo. Estallaste en lágrimas y saliste corriendo, tu acompañante solo entro a buscarme y a golpearme, insultándome y reclamándome. Después de eso, no te volví a ver hasta en estos momentos.

¿Es muy tarde para pedir perdón? Supongo que sí. Tu ya tienes una nueva relación con la única persona que te apoyo mientras que yo arruinaba más lo nuestro; mientras que yo, aún sigo estando con cualquier mujer jugando a querer amarla porque estoy seguro que nadie mas ocupará tu lugar.

Te veo por última vez alejándome de ese lugar, en donde me distes tu primer beso. No soy el héroe que todos creen que soy, los héroes ganan la batalla y se quedan con la chica, en cambio yo perdí y te perdí a ti también. Ya no soy nada del chico fabuloso que me proclamaba ser, de mí solo queda recuerdos vacíos y solitarios. Te amo, lo sabes pero no lo aceptas más, sabes que lo seguiré haciendo; así que si en algún momento él te hace daño no te olvides de buscarme, yo te seguiré cuidando desde lejos. Mi corazón siempre te será fiel.

Aun así me pregunto: _¿Tu corazón seguirá latiendo por mí?_

_._

* * *

Hace un buen tiempo que no escribía nada pero ya volví! De nuevo con mis historias super cortavenas(?) lo sé, es un castigo divino(?)

Espero que les guste! :D Bay!


End file.
